Needless Sacrifice
by ZombiePrincessAmaiMalfoy
Summary: When Uten and his sister Aria are attacked by Adam Arclight, Aria ventures off alone and finds a small church. Arclight x OC Blade x OC maybe a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1: a kidnapping

Hey and welcome to the first chapter of Needless Sacrifice. As I put in the summary, this story is NOT yaoi, and is NOT evexblade and is NOT Blade x OC! This story is Adam Arclight x OC

MissTwila: But Blade-kun…

Me: -_-'

Disclaimer: I do not own Needless, nor any of the characters except Aria and Nina(MissTwila)

I rolled over and pulled my brother closer. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. He sat up, messing up my hair.

"Aria, it's time to go. We need to leave before the Testaments find us." I sat up and rubbed my eyes, blinking a few times before standing.

"Okay, Uten-kun." We picked up our backpacks and walked out of the small run-down building where we had spent the night. We hadn't made it more than a few blocks when we heard a metallic clanking behind us. I whirled around and before me stood a Testament, a four-legged, armed to the teeth with lasers machine, the latest model, designed to kill people like me and my brother.

"Aria, get out of the way!" I rolled out of the way of a laser burst and pulled a handful of knives out of a pouch on my hip.

"Uten!" I threw the knives to him and he smiled eerily.

"Now you see me…" He disappeared, only to reappear a split second later behind the Testament.

"NOW YOU DON'T!"

With my brother and I working together, we destroyed the Testament in no time.

"Stupid…Simeon…Why can't they leave us alone?" Uten put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't move, don't talk." I noticed my arm become transparent. After a moment I heard footsteps.

"Stupid Needless, you think you can use your fragment to hide from me?" A tall man with silver hair and blood-red eyes came walking down the alley. I froze. I recognized him as Simeon's leader, Adam Arclight. Uten obviously did NOT recognize him, because he quickly prepared a knife to throw. I put my hand on his arm and gripped tightly. He seemed to take the hint, and went to put the knife away. His hand slipped and the invisible knife clattered loudly to the ground. Arclight's head snapped up and he smirked.

"Ah…an invisibility fragment…that means you are somewhere in this alley…and luckily for me this alley is a dead-end. So by merely continuing I will run into you sooner or later." Arclight advanced towards us, arms spread. I panicked and ran, ducking under his arm.

"Aria!" All I saw as I made my escape was Adam Arclight holding my brother by the throat.

So how do you like it? This story took a while to start up…please Rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2: A priest and some hotheads

Ah yes...my second chapter...MissTwila, if you will?

MissTwila: Amai doesn't own Needless or the characters, no matter how many times she swears she's kidnapping Arclight. She does however, own our stupid asses.

After a few hours of running, I came upon a large church.

_Finally…a sanctuary…Maybe I can rest for a bit…_ I walked into the church. I sat down in the front pew and began to pray.

"Um, excuse me, miss?" My eyes snapped open. In front of me was a young boy with green hair.

"Yes?" The boy shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. He couldn't have been more than twelve.

"A-are you here to see the priest?" I blinked.

_I didn't think there were any priests in the Black Spot. I need to talk to him._

"Yes, could you let him know I'm here?" The boy nodded and ran off. A few moments later, a tall man with white hair strode in. His long coat was open, revealing his incredibly well-toned body. He wore sunglasses, and had a jewel on his forehead. When he saw me, his jaw dropped.

"…You're a priest?" He shut his mouth and walked up to me.

"Yes. And you are?" I curtsied, causing my already short skirt to come up even further.

"My name is Aria." When I looked up, his nose was trickling blood.

"Well, Aria, you should stay here in the church. The Black Spot is no place for a lone, delicate girl like you." My eye twitched. In a mere second, large chunks of wood separated themselves from the pews, coming to a halt an inch from his face.

"I AM NOT DELICATE!" The wooden shards had seemingly attacked of their own free will. The priest gently tapped one, and a bead of blood formed on his finger.

"KINETIC STORM!" Every shard struck him in the chest. He skidded backwards, coughing blood.

I panted. Hopefully he wouldn't be dead, just in pain.

"Heh. Learned it!" My head jerked up.

"What? How could you possibly have learned my fragment?" The priest just laughed.

"Like this?" I was suddenly struck in the side by a church pew. I felt something snap in my chest and I gasped in pain. I hit the wall hard enough to shake chunks of plaster and dust from the ceiling.

"Ow…" I picked myself up out of the debris, and coughed, splattering blood on my shirt.

"Hey, hey, hey! Blade, what do you think you're doing? Leave the poor girl alone!" I looked up to see a veritable crowd coming to my rescue. There was a girl with long blue hair, an old man who looked like a mad scientist, a tall man with red hair, and the boy from earlier.

"What? I was just proving that she is a…" His gaze traveled to me. As I struggled to get up, my blouse caught on a piece of wood and tore, exposing my black bra. The priest immediately ran to my side.

"Are you alright? Do you need help?" I smiled evilly.

"You should run while you still can." He suddenly fell to the ground, holding his head. The girl ran to help him.

"Blade!" I laughed.

"You should apologize, 'Blade,' before your head implodes." The scientist's mouth gaped in awe.

"She has psychokinesis!" I clapped my hands like a child.

"Yes, that is my fragment." I was stopped mid-laugh by someone hoisting me up by my underwear. I started flailing helplessly while I dangled. In my moment of distraction, my psychokinesis was canceled out. I turned my head to see who grabbed me. It was the man with the red hair.

"What the hell is your problem, you stupid fucking ginger?" He sighed.

"My problem is that you almost killed a very important member of the resistance." My head snapped up to see Blade getting up.

"Nice to finally meet you, Riru Roukakuji."

Ohhh what will happen next? Rate and Review to find out!


End file.
